A twin?
by Jill Forest
Summary: What if all your life wasn't exactly what you thought it to be? Severitus. Timetravel.
1. Chapter 1

**London. 40 years ago.**

A man sat in a cheer near a bed a pale woman lay on. He was about 30 but looked a bit older then he was. He - fingered a document, she – looked at him with weariness.

- They told me that the birth had had complications.

- Yes… I saw them… Both our little ones.

- Have you thought about their names?

- Yes.

-Well?

- I'd like to give them flower names… Let the first one be… Lily. And the second… she is so pale… Jasmine.

- You are tired. You shouldn't talk so much.

- Do you… approve the names, Harry?

-Yes, Mrs. Evans, I do approve them. The only chance I wouldn't is having boys.

- You're still… waiting for a… heir…

- Don't worry. Petunia will be glad to have sisters.

- Yes…

- Now have a sleep, sweetheart… – just as he said this, a door opened and their doctor came in.

- Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I have to disappoint you. We can't allow you to take the second baby. She is too weak and cannot survive without our help. The help which only our hospital can provide. My advice: don't tell anybody you have twins. We can't guarantee her survival.

- Well… - the woman said after some minutes of silence. – Her name is Jasmine Evans. Remember that… Jasmine Evans.

- I will.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about forgotten in the first chapter **Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Anything except for the plot and a couple of characters you don't recognize. _

_A/N Special thanks to the snowlight144, __Lena__ Andromeda Black and DebsTheSnapeFan for reviews. Now I think you'll see where Severitus challenge comes in. Thank you for kind words – they are important to me: first fic, not in native language, you know, so… _

_A/N2 The only my beta is Microsoft Word so if anybody would wish to replace it – always welcome! Now on with the story! _

**Hogwarts. 18 years ago.**

She was standing behind a bole of a huge old tree on the lakeside and looking on the water. It seemed as if she was just admiring the scenery… but she wasn't. She was looking on what was reflected on the water. The thing she saw made her smile: it was an image of exact replica of herself kissing a young dark-haired man in a round glasses. Suddenly she heard a sound of footsteps behind her back and turned around…

- Evans? What are you doing here? You've just…- a sixth year with a very pale skin and greasy hair began to cut himself of when he saw the kissing pair. His eyes opened widely - Who are you?

- M-my name is Ja… Jasmine – she stammered.

- And where do you come from? The St. Mungo's hospital? – he smirked.

- Yes… they discharged me not long ago. They took me from my hospital, brought to this… Munga, examined me and discharged.

- Grave condition. - he muttered.

**July 31st, 16 years ago, London**

- Congratulations, Mrs. Potter, you have a boy.

- A boy… We'll name him Harry. After his grandfarther.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Severus?

- Is it over?

- Yes.

- And?

- A boy.

- Where is she?

- In the room. You may come in.

- Are you all right, Jasmine?

- Yes, Severus, I am all right. We have a boy. How will we name him?

- As we have already decided. Ernil.

**September 15th, 16 years ago, London.**

A cradle was standing on a lawn in front of a house. And in that cradle a baby was sleeping quietly. The mother went into the house to look over a stove and the farther is at work. Peace and quiet of a calm happy life. Until around the corner came a man in a black cloak and a white mask on his face. He came up to the cradle, bent down, whispered "Avada Kedavra" and was gone. The mother saw and heard nothing. As if from nowhere, putting off a cloak, a young woman with a baby appeared. She carefully came up to the cradle… "All this is because of me… But I, I just wanted to get you acquainted… Oh, no… Lily, you don't know me and because of me… Your son… I'm sorry Lily… I'm…" – at this moment some odd twinkle appeared in her eyes. She hanged the cloak on a tree and laid her baby in the cradle next to the dead one. Then she took out a knife and her wand, spelled something under her breath, made a cut on each boys' hands, mixed their blood and spelled something again in the same way. With the last syllable of the spell the boys exchanged their appearance. She took the dead baby, once again muttered "So sorry" and disappeared. To reappear near another house. Tears ran all over her face while she was coming up to the second floor. A pale man came out of a study to meet her.

- Jasmine? You are crying? What's happened? – at that moment he noticed the dead baby in her hands and paled even more. – Oh, no! Ernil!

- Severus… I'm sorry. I'm awfully sorry. Excuse me… I bring only disaster, only grief… to everyone… Excuse me… And… I love you. – she points her wand on herself. – Avada Kedavra.

- Nooo! Jasmine! – he fell on the kneels next to the two dead bodies.

_A/N3 So, hope you liked it. Will be glad to read reviews! In the next chapter Harry will appear already._


End file.
